Your Thoughts I Know
by ElementSister
Summary: Nobody knew Itachi's thoughts as she did. Only she could read him. She understood his past and knew why he left. Left behind, she was there to cover for him. She knew what happened, and only she could really understand.
1. From the Start

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 1: From the Start

_"You're leaving aren't you? I always knew you would," spoke a girl, her brown eyes flickered with understanding. The boy before her glanced back at her. He smiled gently at her, so unlike the person he had become, his black eyes dull, but slightly happy._

_"You always understood me Asuka. You were the only one. Not even my own father knows what I am thinking." Asuka's serious expression never left her face. A tear fell from her eye._

_"Itachi, was it really necessary to do all that?" He stroked her long dark brown hair and sighed._

_"Yes Asuka. It was. Please, watch over Sasuke in my stead," he whispered._

* * *

"Itachi!" cried out the woman, quickly sitting up from her bed. Looking around, she noted her surroundings. 'A dream about the past,' she thought, putting her hand to her forehead.

It had been two years since Sasuke's departure to find Orochimaru. Asuka who had taken on the duty as his guardian before, was left in the darkness of her past. 'If only you were here Itachi,' she thought as she stared out her window at the full moon.

Itachi had been her best friend since they were toddlers. Only she knew his mind. Only she knew what he was thinking. 'Is this really what you wanted?'

* * *

Itachi stood at the cliff before the hideout of Akatsuki silent as ever. The moon shone before him in all his glory. His partner, Kisame, came up to him. "What could be on your mind Itachi? It's not like you to continue to glance up at the sky for hours." Itachi sighed, quite irritated.

"That is none of your concern Kisame," he muttered. Kisame laughed a wicked laugh.

"Could it be that the great Uchiha is having doubts about being in the Akatsuki?" Itachi glared at him.

"I have no regrets. If I did, I would have killed you by now." Kisame backed away, hands held up before him.

"Chill, I'm only joking."

"You know perfectly well that I hate jokes." Kisame sighed.

"You're brother betrayed Orochimaru you know."

"I am aware."

"He's after you for revenge again."

"I don't care," was Itachi's cold reply, but deep down he did.

* * *

"Asuka! I have a mission for you," called Tsunade. The girl bowed her head.

"What is it Lady Tsunade?"

"You will be going undercover in the Akatsuki." Asuka's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I'm perfectly aware that you and Itachi were once best friends am I corrects?" Asuka nodded in confirmation.

"You are very well informed." Tsunade smiled.

"You are once of the best in ANBU, also a good medic. Your skills are exceptional. Only you could pull this off and find out Akatsuki's plans."

"Will I have a team?"

"No team is required. You only need to prove to them your worth, skill, and loyalty. It should be no problem since Itachi trusted you once."

"I feel ashamed of taking advantage of that. I'm afraid I must decline," replied the young woman. Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"But Asuka! Only you are capable of doing this," protested Shizune. Asuka sighed.

"To betray an old friend would be unforgivable Shizune. I would never betray him. He is the one I care for the most, but that does not mean I will betray Konoha, so I'm afraid that with my situation, I must decline." Tsunade sighed.

"If this is your choice."

"However, I could accept trying to bring Itachi back from Akatsuki so as long as no one will hold a grudge against his actions," she added. Tsunade nodded in response.

"That could work."

"But if he comes back and I find that everyone holds a grudge for his actions, I will leave Konoha forever," she warned. Shizune gasped.

"You can't really mean…" she drifted off as she gazed into Asuka's serious gaze. Tsunade nodded once more.

"This won't be easy, but for the sake of Konoha, I accept your terms."

"Lady Tsunade! I must protest!"

"It has been decided." Asuka bowed with respect and left the office. Along the way, she passed Tsuande's apprentice, Sakura, who was a close friend.

"Are you really serious about what you said?" she asked.

"Yes, it's the only way I can do so without betraying him, even if I have to risk my life in this process. I could never hurt him. I care for him too much." Sakura nodded sadly.

"I understand. After all, we are similar. Both foolish enough to fall for the Uchiha brothers who only wanted power." Asuka gave her a strange look.

"Itachi didn't leave for power Sakura, that I can guarantee," she whispered. The young girl's green eyes widened in surprise and turned to find her friend gone.

'What did she mean?'


	2. Confrontation and Recognition

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 2: Confrontation and Recognition

'Itachi. Since you've left, nothing has been the same. You're brother really took your words to heart. Measuring your capacity? You could never fool me. I knew exactly what you set out to do that day. But to cause so much pain,' Asuka thought as she jumped from tree to tree. 'Why couldn't you have chosen a different method?'

* * *

Itachi stared up at the fan that hung above him and sighed deeply. 'Asuka. Do you know that you're always on my mind, haunting me? I knew you were the only person I could talk to. Both you and Shisui were the closest friends I had, but only you could read me. I just couldn't kill you. But for my goal to be obtained, I had to make Sasuke believe that I craved for power. I know you think I'm stupid but I have my reasons for doing so. Where are you?'

_"Itachi!" cried a small girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair. She ran up to the young boy before her, who stood at the edge of a lake. He smiled at her._

_"Asuka, you're late."_

_"Sorry, mother wanted me to learn some cooking skills. Of course, it was so boring!" She pouted, making him laugh._

_"You're so silly Asuka," he chuckled. She gave him a peace sign._

_"You know it!" They sat down near the lake before them._

_"Hey Asuka, you know you're the only one who knows what I'm thinking right?"_

_"Of course! How could I not? Why is something wrong? You seem troubled."_

_"Well, my father is giving me way too much attention in training these days ever since I learned how to use the Sharingan."_

_"That must be frustrating. Don't tell me you plan to do something drastic." Itachi chuckled once more._

_"Not right now I don't, but if I did, how would you feel about me?" Asuka looked at him in surprise._

_"Itachi Uchiha! I thought you knew me better! You know I would never betray you even if you did something drastic! You're my best friend, how could I? I would aid you even if it cost me my life!" Itachi glanced at her wide-eyed._

_"You'd really do that Asuka?"_

_"Yes!" she said hugging him. He smiled._

_"Thank you, Asuka."_

Itachi sighed at the memory. It had been eleven years since that day, and now he faced the sadness of being without her. 'I wish I hadn't left you Asuka. Being here without you makes life rather dull.'

* * *

'Huh?' Asuka raised her head in confusion. 'I could have sworn I heard Itachi calling me.' She shook her head. 'Must be my imagination. Still, I can't help but wonder how he is.' She looked up at the cave before her. 'This is where the Akatsuki take the souls of the beasts from the jinchūriki. They must be near here,' she thought. (In case you don't know, this cave was the one where the Akatsuki took Gaara in Naruto Shippuden.)

Biting her thumb till it bled, she performed hand seals almost as quick as Itachi did. "Summoning jutsu!" she said. In a puff of smoke, a red fox appeared before her.

"You called?" it asked. Asuka nodded and held out a piece of cloth. She glanced sadly at it.

_"Itachi! Come and practice shuriken with me!" called out a young girl, tugging the sleeve of a black haired boy. The boy laughed._

_"Okay Asuka, but do you have to be so childish?" She pouted in response._

_"You know I do," she said, running along the path, suddenly tripping and falling._

_"Asuka!" cried Itachi, rushing over to her._

_"Ouch! That hurt. Why do I have to be so clumsy?" Itachi chuckled._

_"That's no good if you want to be a ninja," he said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the dirt from her mouth. Asuka blushed._

_"You're right."_

Asuka sighed at the memory, and held the white silk cloth to the fox's nose. "Please, find this person for me Akane," she pleaded silently. Akane nodded, and zoomed off, followed by Asuka. 'Don't think I let you off that easily for never staying in contact with me Itachi.'

* * *

"We have a visitor," came Kisame's voice. Itachi sighed. "Leader wants us to go and put an end to them." (He means the Akatsuki leader Pein.)

"Who could have found us so easily?" Kisame shrugged.

"Who knows? Lets just kill the guy and get it over with. Probably some shinobi trying to spy on us."

* * *

Asuka hid in the trees near a small temple like structure. 'The Akatsuki reside here?' she questioned as she stared at the structure before her. Her eyes narrowed slightly from behind her ANBU mask. 'To think that I had to get past so many traps just to get here. They are really advanced shinobi. Of course, Itachi is with them so that is to be expected. They'll send someone out here of course. They wouldn't want people to tell others of their whereabouts.'

As she was thinking, she suddenly noticed two figures walking out into the clearing. Her eyes widened in recognition. 'Itachi.' She watched he and his fish faced partner looked around in silence.

"Hey, you! Come out!" Kisame called out. Asuka sighed, and quickly appeared before them.

"I guess that was expected of the Akatsuki. You have very sharp senses," she commented, glaring at them. Itachi stared at her wordlessly.

Suddenly, she jumped back quickly. Where she once stood laid two shuriken, imbedded into the ground. "So, the great Uchiha hasn't lost his touch," she noted. His eyes narrowed at her.

"You are from Konoha then." Asuka nodded. She then did hand seals. Itachi's eyes widened at the sight. He recognized those hand signs.

"Flaming Petal Jutsu!" she shouted as flames in the shape of cherry blossom petals scattered around them and began to form a tornado.

'There is only one person who can perform this jutsu at that speed,' thought Itachi as he continued to dodge the flaming tornado. He then quickly activated his Sharingan. "Kisame, use your water jutsu to put out the fire," he ordered.

Kisame nodded and quickly did the hand seals. "Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave!" Immediately, the whole clearing was drenched in water. The three shinobi stood there on water, facing each other with serious expressions.

"Asuka, I know it's you," Itachi said. Asuka laughed in response and removed her mask from her face.

"Nice to see you too Itachi."


	3. AN

Okay, I'm only writing this to clear up some of the confusion since some people jump to conclusions way to quickly. -glares- Tsuande never said she would forgive Itachi for his actions. She agreed to convince people not to hold grudges against him, which is totally different from forgivness. She is doing it to gather information on the organization and Asuka is the key factor to doing so since she has a close relationship to Itachi. She also plans to have Itachi take full responsibility for his actions if he returns, which doesn't mean he will. Also, Asuka is loyal to Konoha, and threatens only to leave but not join Akatsuki. She is very touchy about Itachi's actions if you haven't noticed. I don't want to find another review about someone complaining about the beginning. It's not the whole story, so not everything makes sense yet.


	4. Never to Find Again

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 3: Never to Find Again

"Lady Tsunade, do you think its wise to bring Itachi back from the Akatsuki? He's a murderer in case you've forgotten!" Tsunade glared at her assistant.

"I trust Asuka. She drives a hard bargain, but this is the only way we can convince her to get some information on the Akatsuki. It's a sacrifice I must make. She is very loyal to her friend, but won't go to the dark side, I assure you."

"But he is unforgivable!"

"He is, but the information he carries is valuable. I never said I would forgive him. He would have to face consequences just like the rest. He is dangerous, but from what I've heard Asuka was his closest friend, and he would always be there for her. I just don't understand why she's so loyal to him." Tsunade sighed, frustrated.

"Um, Tsunade, I think I can guess," said a quiet voice. The Hokage's eyes widened.

"What is it Sakura?"

"Asuka has been my friend for quite some time now. She befriended me after Sasuke… you know… Anyways, before she left, she told me that power was not really his goal when he killed his clan," said the pink-haired girl. Tsunade and Shizune gasped.

"What?" Tsunade then leaned back in her chair, her hand on her chin.

"What other reason could he possibly have then?"

* * *

"Asuka," Itachi whispered as he stared at her face, his eyes flickered with unknown emotion. She had grown much more than expected and she was beautiful in his eyes. "You've become quite the young lady." 

"Glad you approve," she replied a bit dryly. "Never once did you try to contact me in all these years. Not once!"

"Itachi, who is this girl?" asked Kisame. Asuka glared at him.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a woman fish face!" Kisame growled at the nickname.

"Watch it girl," he snapped and was about to pounce until Itachi held an arm in front of him.

"Calm down Kisame," he ordered, his eyes never leaving hers. "Why are you here?"

"To ask you to quit the Akatsuki and face punishment in Konoha." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I have no intention of doing so." Asuka sighed.

"I doubt you would, and I'm not the once to force you. All I can say is that they wouldn't kill you if you agreed, but then again you're probably going to tell me that you would rather die than betray the organization."

Kisame's mouth dropped. "This girl is good." Itachi remained emotionless though still eyeing her in silence.

"You still read me well Asuka," he murmured.

"I still haven't forgotten why you left though. You always felt pressured by your clan to be the best. You had wished that your father showed some more compassion to your brother. You hated being pressured and your brother was the only one who didn't do so. Don't think I have forgotten because I know you better than anyone Itachi Uchiha! What you are doing is wrong and you know it!" Asuka glared at him in anger, while he just looked at her, his expression calm, but deep down, he felt a small wave of pain.

'Asuka,' he thought silently. She then turned her back to him.

"I'll leave you to your Akatsuki duties then. Don't expect me to come find you again," she said coldly and ran off. Itachi watched as she disappeared from his sight.

'She's right. Those were the reasons but I've only been hurting people, so I can't return. They would still hate me for what I did. They would never forgive me. Only she did.'

* * *

"Lady Tsunade, I'm back," Asuka said, entering the office. 

"So, how did it go?" Asuka shook her head.

"He wouldn't agree to it. I knew he wouldn't. I shouldn't have gone in the first place," she whispered. Tsunade sighed in frustration.

"Even Jiraiya couldn't get much information on the organization. You do realize that this could have been the last chance to gather anything about them."

"I am aware of this Lady Tsunade, but it can't be helped. Perhaps you should convince someone who doesn't have a deeper connection with one of the members to go undercover. Facing him again just makes me even more miserable," was her dull reply as she left the office. Shizune watched her go in sadness.

"Poor girl, she's suffered much. After all, to be facing against her friend, it must have been hard. I highly doubt anybody would hurt him if they were in her position." Tsunade nodded.

"At least now we don't have to worry about her leaving. It would have been hard to persuade people not to have grudges against the Uchiha clan murderer." Shizune sighed.

"Yes, that is a relief. Hopefully it will stay that way. If she did leave Konoha, she could join them easily."

"True, but Asuka made a promise that if she ever left Konoha, she would never join with the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. She is true to her word," replied Tsunade, reflecting on the memory.

_"Why Tsunade? Why are these people following me?" Asuka questioned._

_"I am very aware that you are trying to find out more about the organization, Akatsuki. I'm just making sure you aren't going to try and join them."_

_"Tsunade, if I were ever to leave Konoha, I would never join Akatsuki or Orochimaru, this I can promise you," Asuka reassured. "Now get these people off my back!" Tsunade chuckled._

_"Very well Asuka."_

"She really said that?"

"Yes, she may be loyal to Itachi, but she would never join the dark side, even for his sake no matter what reasons he had for killing his clan."

"May I ask why you didn't question her about Itachi's reasons?"

"I don't want to pressure her into revealing her friend's secret. She would never do so anyways."

* * *

"Asuka! You're back!" cried Sakura, running to greet her friend. Asuka smiled slightly at the pink-haired girl. 

"Hi Sakura."

"How did it go?" Asuka sighed with frustration.

"Not so well. I knew it was impossible to convince him anyways. He would never come back, and I would never join Akatsuki. I guess friendship is almost pointless." Sakura stared sadly at her friend.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. It's just how he is. I could never change him no matter what. Besides, he's fine the way he is. He just has a weird way of thinking," Asuka said, she sighed and walked off.

* * *

"So who exactly was she Itachi?" asked Kisame his beady eyes studying his partner with interest. 

"No one."


	5. Missing a Part of the Heart

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 4: Missing a Part of the Heart

"Yo! Itachi! Let's go already!" Kisame yelled, entering his partner's room. Itachi sighed as he stared out the window of his room.

'Asuka, I only wish you didn't mean what you said,' he thought. "What is it Kisame?"

"Didn't you hear? The five-tailed beast jinchūriki has been located. Our orders are to fetch the guy." Itachi rose from his seat beside the window and placed his wide-brimmed hat on his head.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Asuka, are you okay? You've been acting strangely lately," noted Sakura as the walked through Konoha. Asuka sighed.

"When I saw Itachi, I told him that I wouldn't come and find him again. Right now, I'm not so sure I should have said that," she explained. Sakura looked at her sorrowfully.

"Oh Asuka, you know you don't mean that. I know you would follow him forever if you could, though I don't think you're one to join Akatsuki. You've always been loyal to Konoha no matter what."

"True, it's because this village's ideals are partially some of my own. I couldn't betray it even if I wanted to. It's just too important to me. Lady Tsunade obviously understands this or she wouldn't have sent me on that mission." Sakura nodded in agreement.

An awkward silence suddenly fell upon them. "So how is Naruto been doing?" Asuka asked, breaking the quiet atmosphere. Ever since she first met the boy, she had always felt he was like a younger brother.

"He's fine. He's still training with Kakashi. Honestly, he could take a break once in a while, but that wouldn't be like him at all," said an exasperated Sakura. Asuka laughed lightly.

"Of course not. Naruto always was the determined one." They shared another laugh together. Asuka suddenly fell silent once more. 'I try to distract myself from him, but I just can't help but think about him,' she thought, shaking her head in frustration. 'Itachi."

_"So you finally became a ANBU didn't you Itachi? Congrats!" Asuka said. She suddenly noted his serious expression. "Somehow, I don't think you're too happy about it though." Itachi sighed._

_"Father wanted to go on that mission with me. You know, the one that permitted me to become ANBU? The problem is, had I not persuaded him to not go, he would have never went to Sasuke's ceremony." Asuka's expression fell._

_"I should have known this was on your mind. You honestly wish your father paid a little more attention to Sasuke don't you?" Itachi nodded._

_"You know me well."_

_Asuka continued. "Still, I can't help but think that you're hiding something from me."_

_"Nothing gets past you, huh?"_

_"Nope! Not one thing!" Asuka said, grinning sheepishly. Itachi laughed briefly, but his serious expression came back._

_"I was just thinking that the Uchiha clan is not something I could be proud of anymore." Asuka sat there silently. She then wrapped her hand around his._

_"I understand. Just please try not to do anything too drastic to them."_

'Back then, I honestly truly cared about him more than anything. But now, I don't know at all. Its like when he left, a part of me just died. Why Itachi? Why didn't you listen?' Asuka thought tearfully.

* * *

_Why?_

Itachi looked around, startled. 'Must be imagining things,' he thought and continued to walk alongside Kisame, the jinchūriki in tow.

"That was easier than capturing the last one," boasted Kisame. Itachi just nodded absent-mindedly. "Hey, Itachi. What was your connection with that girl anyways?" Itachi stiffened. "I mean, she seemed to know you very well. I'm just curious."

"None of your business Kisame," was the cold reply. Kisame shivered a bit in fear.

'Itachi sure is in a bad mood. I've never seen him act so coldly before. Ever since that encounter with that ANBU, he's been acting very strangely,' Kisame noted and frowned. 'What could be the connection between them?'

* * *

"What? The Village Hidden in the Rain was attacked?" cried Shizune, staring at Tsunade in surprise.

"Yes. Apparently a jinchūriki resided in their village and the Akatsuki attacked and kidnapped whoever it was, just like Gaara," Tsunade explained. "They have requested our help since a few of their shinobi have faced Itachi's Mangekyo Sharingan. Like before, they are out cold. It's amazing that they're even alive."

"How do they want us to aid them?" asked Shizune.

"By rescuing the kidnapped person from the Akatsuki. Apparently they were one of the best ninja in the village. They are quite weak without them and the others that were attacked. They need help. The problem is, the only shinobi available for this mission are Neji, Sakura, Tenten, and Asuka. I highly doubt Asuka would willingly see Itachi again after their last encounter, but her skills could be useful to this mission." Tsunade sighed. "She's been a bit depressed since that encounter." Shizune nodded in agreement.

"But we do need her tactical thinking. Isn't there any possible way to persuade her to go?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair, a sad expression on her face.

"Well, I am Hokage. But I hate ordering her to go on a mission she obviously doesn't want to go on. It will be hard on her, but I'm afraid I have no choice but to do so. Bring her here."

* * *

"You want me to go on a mission to rescue the jinchūriki?" Asuka asked, her eyes narrowing slightly. Tsunade nodded.

"With your expertise along with Neji's byakugan and Tenten's weapons. You should be able to rescue them from the Akatsuki. Sakura of course, will be joining you to heal the wounded."

"You are aware of my current situation with Itachi."

"All the more reason to go. You know him better than anyone. Most likely you will be able to devise a plan to rescue the jinchūriki without much of a fight." Asuka sighed in defeat.

"If I must."


	6. I can’t go back, even for you

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 5: I can't go back, even for you

'Flowers,' Itachi thought, as he sniffed the air surrounding him. 'They remind me so much of her fragrance. It was the fragrance that became her name.'

_"So why did your parents name you Asuka?" Asuka smiled at him._

_"Well, they said that ever since I was a little girl, I always smelt of wildflowers. Because of that, they named me Asuka, as in the fragrance of tomorrow. You know, I'm really happy they named me… What are you doing?" she cried as he took a couple strands of hair and put it to his nose. Itachi smiled._

_"Your parents were right. You do smell of wildflowers." Asuka blushed and quickly batted his hand away._

_"You're a tease you know that?"_

_"But you love me for it."_

_"As if!"_

Itachi smiled a little at the memory.

* * *

"You are sure they went this way Akane?" asked Asuka as the team quickly ran, trying to catch up to Itachi. The fox huffed.

"So you doubt my sense of smell?" Asuka sighed.

"No, I just wanted to be sure. Neji, can you check up ahead with your Byakugan?" Neji nodded and activated his bloodline limit. He carefully scanned the area.

"Yes, he's there. About 500 meters up ahead."

"We're so close," murmured Tenten. Asuka nodded and suddenly stopped. Everyone paused behind her.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Now that we're close, I'm going to tell you my plan," Asuka explained. They all looked at her attentively.

"We are listening," stated Neji.

* * *

"Do you sense that Itachi?" asked Kisame, grinning wickedly.

"Sense what?" was the dull reply.

"The pursuers of course."

"I wasn't aware." Kisame sweatdropped.

"What's up with you? It's not like you to space out on a mission."

"I have a lot on my mind right now," Itachi said coldly and quickly directed his attention to sensing the pursuers. His eyes widened. 'This chakra, it couldn't be.'

* * *

'Okay Asuka, it's now or never,' she thought to herself, signaling the others to do there part. Almost immediately, Tenten sprang towards the Akatsuki duo and threw a fuma shuriken straight at Kisame's Samehada, knocking him back a bit and leaving him preoccupied. 'Okay, one down and one more to go.' Asuka gritted her teeth as she stared at her so-called friend. 'This isn't going to be easy.'

Neji suddenly sprang out of the bushes and began trying to Gentle Fist Itachi. Itachi, temporarily distracted, almost missed Sakura aiming at him from behind. Quickly, he dodged their attack. Asuka cursed under her breathe. 'He dodged. But then again, this is Itachi we're talking about.' Doing a couple of hand seals, she concentrated her chakra. "Fire Style: Flaming Flower Explosion!" A bud of fire bloomed in between her and Itachi. Immediately, Neji, Sakura, and Tenten jumped back. When the blossom was in full bloom it exploded right before their eyes, the fire catching Asuka and Itachi in the crossfire.

* * *

Itachi coughed a bit then activated his Sharingan, his eyes searching through the smoke for the one girl who knew him well. 'For her to use such a jutsu, she must be desperate to not let anyone else get hurt because of me. She must really regret letting me leave. She was always gentle hearted, and she must really regret letting me do all those horrible things. That jutsu will have knocked her out.' Through the smoke, he suddenly spotted the unconscious body of the young woman. Setting the body of the jinchūriki, who was a young boy, down on the ground, he picked her up. 'For once, I will betray Leader's orders, for her sake.' He quickly ran off, the smoke covering him.

* * *

"Where are they?" cried a desperate Sakura, trying to see through the clearing smoke. When it did finally clear, all that remained was a struggling Kisame, and the unconscious body of the young boy. When Kisame finally managed to rid himself of the shuriken, he cursed.

"Itachi! That bastard leaves me here to cope by myself!" He then eyed the trio, who had now surrounded the boy in a protective stance. "I guess I'll just have to finish the mission on my own."

"I don't think so," said a voice. The four turned to find Jiraiya standing before them, a serious expression on his face. Another string of curses came from Kisame's mouth.

"Fine, I'll retreat. But don't think you've won yet!" he said, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sakura opened her mouth, "How…?"

"Tsunade sent me, just in case anything happened. Obviously it did. Right now, we should focus on searching for Asuka." The three nodded in agreement.

* * *

Asuka groaned and opened her eyes. 'Where am I?' she thought, sitting up.

"You shouldn't move so much. That explosion injured you greatly. You always were reckless." Asuka's eyes snapped and immediately faced Itachi, kunai at hand.

"Where is this? What do you want?" she demanded. Itachi neither flinched, nor did he move from his seat beside her. Instead, he just looked steadily at her.

"Calm down, I don't intend to harm you. You are the last person I would want to hurt. I only brought you to this forest to talk." Asuka slowly lowered her kunai.

"About what?" she asked, pain evident in her voice. "Wasn't your refusal to return enough?"

"I can't go back there, even for you, my best friend who is maybe something more to me. That I don't know, but all I do know is that I can't return. Nobody will ever look at me the same way as they did before. No one will ever forget what I did. I killed my own clan and this is the consequence I must face." Asuka looked at him, sadness in her eyes.

"Itachi, not everyone would feel that way. I wouldn't. I told you I never would. You are way too important to me." Itachi sighed and looked her in the eye.

"Asuka, I just want you to know, I don't want anything between us to change. Even if we're on different sides, I want us to be together. I care, no, I love you Asuka Hanayuki." Asuka was speechless.

"Y-you love me?" she stammered, taken aback at his sudden affection. Itachi's eyes softened.

"Yes," he said, kissing her softly on the lips then pulling away. "I do." Tears filled Asuka's eyes as she hugged him. "You must go now. Kisame will be looking for me."

She nodded and stood up and turned to leave, but not before giving him one last glance. "I love you too, Itachi Uchiha." And with that, she left.


	7. Curiosity of the Akatsuki

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 6: Curiosity of the Akatsuki

"Oi! Itachi! What the heck were you thinking? Leaving me to deal with the mission on my own. You bastard!" Kisame roared, barging into the Uchiha's room. Itachi glared at him.

"I have no intention on saying anything to you." Kisame growled.

"Don't think I'm blind! I've noticed that you've hardly been out of your room the past week. You always seem to be in a bad mood. Plus, you did not complete a mission. What is with you? You've been acting strange ever since we encountered that ANBU!" Itachi stiffened.

"That ANBU has nothing to do with my change in behavior," he said quietly. 'Actually, she does in every way.' A picture of Asuka's bright smile entered his mind. He smiled inwardly.

"You're in big trouble you know that? Once Leader finds out, he isn't going to be too happy with you," Kisame continued. Itachi growled.

"Must you disturb me every morning?" he hissed. Kisame was taken aback. Itachi never growled and hissed.

'He must be in a really bad mood today,' he thought.

* * *

"Oi! Kisame! Itachi still in his room today?" asked the blonde-haired Akatsuki member Deidara. Kisame sighed, exasperated from that early morning.

"Yeah, but the guy is really in a bad mood. I couldn't say one word to him without making him growl at me." Zetsu looked at him with question.

"Itachi doesn't growl," he stated simply. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Apparently he does because he was doing it this morning." The other two Akatsuki members stared at him wide-eyed.

"You're joking."

"No I'm not!"

"There is just no way!" (Sorry! A bit ooc.)

* * *

"So, Itachi failed to complete a mission. Well, this isn't the first time, but I believe he did it deliberately this time," Pein said thoughtfully. (In case you didn't know, that's the Leader's name)

"It seems that he is preoccupied with his thoughts about a certain somebody," replied his female partner.

"So it seems. I'd like to get to know this Asuka Hanayuki."

* * *

Itachi sighed, tired from having to kick out all the curious nosy Akatsuki members out of his room. 'The least they could do was leave me to my thoughts.' His eyes suddenly flashed and he threw a shuriken straight at his door. A squeal came from outside the room. "I can't believe I work with these people sometimes," he muttered to himself. 'Even Asuka wasn't this curious.' His eyes softened.

_"Itachi! Oh come on Itachi! Don't tell me you don't want to go to the lake with me!" cried a young Asuka, pulling on the boy's arm._

_"No! I said no Asuka!" Itachi protested. She pouted._

_"Why?" she whined._

_"I need to do something important today."_

_"Is it training again?"_

_"…"_

_"Okay, don't tell me. It must be really important if you're not going to tell me," Asuka said, giving in to his silence. He smiled._

_"Thanks."_

_"No problem!"_

Itachi chuckled a bit. Who would have ever thought that the silly young girl he used to play with would turn out to be such a stunning and wise woman who could understand Itachi Uchiha. 'Seems so unusual that she was the one to understand me and not some cold hearted girl who was similar to me in every way,' he thought in amusement.

* * *

"Asuka! There you are! We've been searching everywhere for you!" cried Sakura, running up to her friend, immediately checking for injuries. "Itachi didn't harm you did he?"

"No, quite the opposite actually." Sakura eyed her suspiciously.

"Wha…?"

"Asuka!" cried two other voices. From behind them came Neji, Tenten, and Jiraiya.

"Well Asuka, you certainly caught yourself in a bind," stated Jiraiya. Asuka giggled.

"True."

"They'll be after you soon you know. Once they find out your relationship with Itachi, they'll want you to join them," he whispered in her ear. Asuka frowned in response.

"I am aware." Jiraiya nodded in satisfaction and quickly signaled the others to head toward the Village Hidden in the Rain.

* * *

"Mission completed! Well done all of you!" Tsunade praised.

"Well, it was all thanks to Jiraiya here. If he hadn't shown up, we'd be toast," Asuka stated.

"Yeah, well you know I'm the greatest!" Jiraiya said, thumbs up.

"More like the greatest pervert," mumbled Sakura. This caused Jiraiya to fall down in surprise while everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

'Ah, it's good to be home,' stated Asuka, stretching her arms. After she finished, she looked out the window at the starry sky. Memories of the kiss flooding back to her. She blushed. 'How long did he feel that way?' she thought. 'More importantly, how long have I felt that way about him? I thought we were just friends!'

She sighed. 'I might as well sleep on it. Thinking about it too much makes my head hurt.' She then laid her head down and fell asleep.

* * *

Two figures stood outside the house, wearing their black coats with red clouds. "Is this the place?" asked one.

"Yes."


	8. The Akatsuki’s Lair

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 7: The Akatsuki's Lair

Asuka stirred silently in her sleep as the two figures with black cloaks approached her. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and immediately threw kunai at the two figures. As soon as they made contact there was a big puff of smoke. 'Clones… figures.' She rose from her bed and found herself face to face with the Leader of the Akatsuki, Pein, and his partner Konan. "So has the Akatsuki taken interest in myself as well as my best friend?"

"You know very well that Itachi thinks of you more than a friend." Asuka's eyes narrowed at the Leader.

"Spying on us were you?"

"No, but it seems to be the first time he failed a mission of his on purpose. You have a very big influence on him Asuka Hanayuki."

"That still doesn't explain why you've come here."

"I think you know very well what our purpose being here is. Such a strong young woman who can influence Itachi Uchiha is dangerous to have on the side of an enemy."

"So you're asking me to join you."

"Precisely."

"I decline." Pein glared at her.

"For what reasons may I ask?" he inquired.

"My reasons are my own. I have no intention in joining Akatsuki, even for Itachi. He knows this very well." Pein sighed.

"If that is your decision. Konan! Capture her!" The blue haired woman nodded in response and formed hand seals. Immediately her body formed paper butterflies. Asuka's eyes narrowed in concentration and did her own hand seals.

"Flaming Petal Ju-!" Asuka gasped as Pein managed to conjure up a rain cloud in her room, which prevented her from using any fire style attacks. (I do not know Pein's or Konan's attacks so I'm just making this up.) Asuka was then covered in paper butterflies and bound from her feet to her mouth. "Mmph!"

"So, like the Uchiha clan you specialize in fire type jutsu. Interesting… No matter. As long as we have captured you it shouldn't be a problem. Konan's paper butterflies prevent anybody from using chakra so if you had anything up your sleeves it would prevent you from using it," explained Pein. Approaching her, he held a small bottle under her nose. "Just so you don't cause a commotion while we escape." Asuka's eyes drooped as she fell unconscious from inhaling the scent of herbs emitting from the bottle. "Much better," said Pein, signaling Konan, who was still in her paper butterfly form, to follow.

* * *

"Asuka was what?!!" screamed Tsunade, banging her fists on her desk.

"Lady Tsunade, please calm down! You'll break the desk!" cried Shizune.

"It's true, Asuka was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Apparently they don't want any distractions with any of their members and feared that Asuka would be a big distraction to Itachi. After all, a missing nin is supposed to have severed all ties with his or her village," explained Kakashi, who had just returned from training with Naruto outside of Konoha. Tsunade sighed.

"That is true. We should have been aware that Asuka would have been targeted. But never did I expect Itachi to show his own emotions and reveal that she was still important to him. Now he's gotten her involved even more than she was supposed to. Not only that, she is still one of the most talented ninja in this village. I just hope she keeps to her promise, or else we'll be in serious trouble." Kakashi nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Naruto and Sakura. We'll try and retrieve Asuka from the Akatsuki."

* * *

Itachi's black eyes opened to Kisame trying to shake him awake. "What is it Kisame?" he asked coldly. Kisame glared at him.

"There is something I think you might want to see."

* * *

"Cute girl," commented Deidara as he stared at Asuka's unconscious form.

Tobi nodded in agreement as he examined her closely. "Why did Leader bring her here?"

"No idea, but I hope I get to devour her," said Zetsu. A gasp came from behind them.

"Asuka?" They turned to find Itachi standing there, looking wide-eyed at the young woman before them.

"Whoa! Itachi showed some emotion!" cried Deidara. The other two stared at Itachi as well.

"No way!" Kisame just rolled his eyes.

"I told ya he was acting strangely." Itachi glared at them.

"Leave, now," he commanded. His fellow Akatsuki members backed away from him and out the door, scared of facing his wrath. When they finally left, Itachi kneeled beside Asuka and checked to see if she was okay.

Asuka slowly woke up and looked up to find Itachi standing before her and her body free of Konan's butterflies. "Itachi?" she whispered, attempting to sit up.

"Asuka, who brought you here?" he demanded. Asuka winced at the coldness in his tone.

"Your leader and his partner."

"Why?"

"To prevent you from having any distractions of course," came a voice. Itachi and Asuka looked to find Pein and Konan standing behind them.

"Why did you bring her here?" Itachi asked, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"Come now Itachi. You know very well that she is a distraction to you. Since she was on the enemy's side, I decided to try to persuade her to come with us. Having refused us, I had no choice but to take her by force. Strange that such a woman can have such a big influence over you," Pein explained. Itachi growled slightly.

"Itachi, you must understand. Pein only did this to make sure that Akatsuki shows no weakness. If we were to show any casualties, it would become a problem to our main mission," Konan said.

"The young lady will stay here for the time being, but you are to tell her nothing. Do I make myself clear?" Itachi nodded, while Asuka glared once more at her kidnappers. The two then left them in silence.

* * *

"Ouch!" hissed Asuka as Itachi applied some medicine to the scratches on her arms made by Konan's butterflies.

"I'm sorry," said Itachi. Asuka looked at him and sighed.

"Don't be Itachi. You're not the one who kidnapped me."

"But I got you involved, and for that, I am very sorry. I knew you didn't want to leave Konoha. You've been loyal to them since birth. I couldn't have asked you to come with me the last time I saw you because of that. But somehow my leader found out about you."

"I told you, it's not your fault Itachi. I hate it when you blame yourself. You always do that and it pains me to see you do so." Itachi sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"There you go again!" Itachi smiled slightly and Asuka's eyes softened at the sight.

"You know, a part of me is partially glad they kidnapped me. After all, I get to spend some time with you once again. It's more than I could ever ask for." Itachi kissed her briefly then wrapped his arms around her.

"Yes. I'm happy about that too."


	9. The Choice of Heart

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 8: The Choice of Heart

Asuka blinked as the sun came through the window of the Akatsuki hideout and filled the room with its bright light. Sitting up, she noted that Itachi had disappeared. She sighed. 'So like him,' she thought and got up, looking out the window. The forest looked rather beautiful in the early morning, and she felt at peace after so long. 'Maybe its because he's with me.'

"I see you're awake," came a voice. She turned to find Itachi standing at the doorway, watching her every move. She smiled at him.

"Of course. And I see you're still an early riser as always." He chuckled slightly, but his eyes narrowed halfway through. All of a sudden, he threw a shuriken behind him, and a loud shrieking was heard. Asuka looked at him with curiosity. "Are they always this nosy?" she asked. He grunted in response then went up to her, placing his arms around her waist.

"Ignore them," he advised. She nodded and leaned back into his embrace, her eyes full of contentment.

* * *

"Can you find her scent Pakkun?" asked Kakashi as he watched the dog sniff Asuka's room, memorizing her scent then sniff the air. He and his two former students watched the dog anxiously. 

"The scent is faint, but I think I can track it. It will be hard though. The scent has already faded a bit. We'll have to hurry."

"Lead the way." The dog nodded and immediately took off through the window, followed by the three ninja.

"You don't think the Akatsuki will harm Asuka do you?" asked Sakura, fearfully.

"Yeah, you don't think they'll try and force her to join do you?" added Naruto. Kakashi shook his head in response.

"From what everyone said about her relationship with Itachi, I highly doubt he would let them lay a finger on her. She was, after all, the closest person to his heart. Some even say they were in love," he explained. Sakura looked down at those words.

"That's true. The look in her eyes when she spoke of him was that of a person in love. She truly cared for him even though he …" she whispered as she began remembering the last time she saw Sasuke. Kakashi looked at her sympathetically.

"Don't worry too much about it. Itachi, although he is similar to Sasuke in many ways, he isn't exactly like them. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt her in any way." Sakura nodded in sadness and continued to follow Pakkun through the unfamiliar lands.

* * *

"So, even on your days off from work you still train," Asuka commented, breathing heavily from sparring with Itachi. He smiled faintly. 

"It's been a while since I last trained with you Asuka. I thought it fitting to train once more with my childhood friend." Asuka raised her eyebrow.

"Friend or sweetheart?" This made him chuckle.

"If you insist."

"Well, considering you did kiss me first Itachi, I would say sweetheart was more fitting, but then again, you never were one for sweet talk," she teased. Itachi gave her a playful glare then swept her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style. "A wha-? Itachi! Put me down!" He laughed as she struggled to get free from his grip.

"That is what you get for teasing me." She rolled her eyes.

"Stuck up, that's what you are."

"You want to test that theory Asuka?"

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from behind. Almost immediately, Itachi set Asuka down and they both turned to find Kisame standing there. "What do you want Kisame?" Itachi murmured, glaring at his partner with annoyance.

"We have intruders."

* * *

"Sensei, there are at least two of them here. How will we defeat them?" asked Sakura, eyeing the missing-nin warily with her eye. 

"Right now, I'm coming up with a strategy Sakura. Be patient."

"But sensei, we can't be patient! Asuka could be in there being tortured right now!" whined Naruto.

"Actually, quite the opposite," came a voice. The three Leaf village ninja turned to find Asuka, Itachi, and Kisame standing there. She smiled a bit at them. "I'm fine. Really, I am." Kakashi looked at her with a relieved expression.

"That's good to know. Are you ready to come back?"

"Hold on! This girl's not going anywhere! Our leader's orders were to keep her here! We won't let her go anywhere without a fight!" growled Kisame. Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Wait!" interrupted Asuka. She looked at Kakashi. "I'm going to stay a little longer. Not to join the Akatsuki, but to look for Sasuke. Itachi will come with me. If we're to find anything about him, now would be a good chance." She glanced at Itachi. "I hope you don't mind. I know you're not willing to see your brother so soon." Itachi grunted in response, and she smiled knowing it was okay. Kakashi looked at the two and understood.

"Very well. We'll give you a week to find what you can. But if you aren't back by then, well, let's just say it won't be pretty."

"Hey! Don't go making an agreement without us!" protested Deidara. "We told you we would never let you take her back!" Itachi glared at the blonde Akatsuki member.

"If it is Asuka's will then I will allow it, even if I have to fight you all myself," he said coldly. This made Tobi, Deidara, and Kisame step back. He then turned to Asuka.

"Are you sure you want to stay here a little while longer? I thought you wanted to go back to the village," he spoke, looking at her tenderly. She smiled.

"I want to stay with you a little longer. Also, information about Sasuke is hard to pass up." He nodded then turned back to the Leaf ninja.

"We'll be going now," said Kakashi, waving and signaling Naruto and Sakura to leave. Sakura followed obediently, but Naruto hesitated for a moment.

"One week Asuka. If you don't come back by then, we're coming after you," he promised. Asuka nodded.

"Understood.


	10. Orochimaru’s Hideout

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 9: Orochimaru's Hideout

"Ugh! Orochimaru has no taste in homes. This place is disgusting and filthy," exclaimed Asuka as she walked carefully past all the remains from previous experiments. Itachi nodded in agreement.

"Honestly, I don't know how Sasuke can put up with this, except that his revenge and hatred for you is strong. But still, even I wouldn't want to stay here."

"You are female Asuka. Typical females hate filthy spaces and bloodshed."

"Hey! I'm an ANBU in case you haven't forgotten. I've killed before and I don't care about blood shed, at least, not that much." Itachi chuckled slightly at her uncertainty.

"Even as an ANBU, you can't deny the fact that you hate bloodshed." She glared at him with exasperation.

"So what?"

"So, I'm saying that you're just like any typical female."

"If I were, you wouldn't have said you loved me."

"…" Asuka grinned in triumph.

"Ha! I finally managed to outsmart the great Itachi!" she said laughing. He glared at her playfully then pulled her into a deep kiss, which she responded back beautifully. When they finally broke apart, he looked at her tenderly, and she smiled.

"Who knew that you could be such a traitor Askua," came a voice. This made Asuka quickly draw her kunai and face the intruder. At the sight of him, she stopped, the kunai falling from her hand.

"Sasuke," she whispered, as she stared at the younger ninja with shock. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I knew you and my brother were close, but I never believed you would be this close after what he did. You've been lying to me all along haven't you Asuka. Ever since you took me in, you've been following his commands and helping him," Sasuke accused. Asuka hung her head.

"There is no denying it. I was to watch you because Itachi left you in my stead. I also can't deny that it was I who let him escape. But there is one thing I can deny. I haven't lied to you Sasuke. You were always like a little brother to me. How could I? Why else would I convince Itachi to help me find you?" Asuka's eyes softened as she looked at him. "Sasuke, why can't you at least trust one person? Why can't you trust someone who has always been there? I must admit, I did not always approve of what Itachi did. I nearly left him."

"Little brother, foolish as ever," spoke Itachi in a monotone voice. Asuka glared at him.

"Itachi, you are not helping this situation by acting cool," she growled. His eyes narrowed at her.

"He's my brother. I can say or do whatever I want." She shook her head.

"You're just trying to hide the fact that you actually care about him!"

"Enough!" shouted Sasuke, who had already summoned Chidori. He glared at Itachi. "I will kill him Asuka, no matter what! And if you try to stop me, I'll kill you too!"

Asuka looked at him sadly. "Sasuke, at least listen to the reason why I came. Everyone back at the village wants you back. Naruto and Sakura are concerned and are trying hard to convince the Hokage not to execute you on the spot when you return, if you do return. Do you know how many people miss you? Just stop thinking about Itachi for once. Revenge only creates more sadness (For those who have read the manga Zodiac P.I. this would be a quote from there.)."

Slowly, Sasuke lowered his hand, but the Chidori didn't disappear. "I thought I told everyone who came after me the same thing. My goal is to kill Itachi no matter what. You're only defending him because you're in love with him." Asuka shook her head.

"No I'm not. I'm doing this because I care. Remember the time first told you that?"

_"Sasuke! Be careful!" cried Asuka as she watched in horror at the sight of the dark haired boy walking high up on the roof, trying to focus his chakra in his feet._

_"I know that!" he snapped. "Why can't you leave me-!" He suddenly lost his footing and slipped._

_"Sasuke!" she cried as she rushed and caught him. "You foolish little boy. You could have gotten hurt!" she said, hugging him tightly and then checking him for injuries._

_"Why do you care?" he mumbled. "Shouldn't you be trying to find Itachi and join forces with him?" Asuka sighed._

_"I can't believe you would actually think so lowly of me Sasuke. Sure, Itachi is supposedly my best friend, but I could never betray Konoha or you. Sasuke, you're like a little brother to me. You always have been, and I care for you."_

_"That's what Itachi said once, and look what he did." Asuka turned the boy to face her._

_"I'm not Itachi. I may be his friend, but I'm not like him. Just trust me okay? If I didn't care, I would have just let you fallen and hurt yourself. Can't you see you had me worried?" Sasuke's eyes widened. He then looked up at her with wonder._

_"Promise you'll be true to that? Promise me you won't be like Itachi?" Asuka smiled._

_"I promise Sasuke, I guarantee it."_

"I've never broken that promise Sasuke. I'll tell you once, I'll tell you again. I'm not your brother and never will be. Don't isolate yourself because of revenge Sasuke. There are people back home waiting for you."

"What about you and Itachi?" he asked bitterly. "You do love him. I can see it in your face." Asuka's eyes darkened with even more sadness.

"I do. But he knows where my loyalty lies. I could never stay with him, because to stay with him would mean betraying Konoha and you. As I said before, I would never do that. Please Sasuke, come back with me," she pleaded him. Sasuke turned his back.

"I'll think about it," he said, his Chidori disappearing. He then glared at his older brother, who returned it with equal fervor. "Don't think that I've forgotten about you though Itachi!"

"Wouldn't dream of it little brother," replied the elder Uchiha as he watched Sasuke walk away from them. Asuka looked up at him, her eyes full of concern.

"Itachi, I've been wondering. You aren't mad at me because I refused to stay with you are you?" He turned, his back facing her.

"No, I'm not. After all, if you did stay, it wouldn't be like you at all." She smiled and quickly ran to catch up with him.


	11. Departed Once More

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 10: Departed Once More

"Here is where I leave you. They'll be worried about me," informed Asuka. It had been a week since the encounter with Sasuke, and it was now time for her to leave. Itachi stayed silent. She smiled at him gently. "Itachi, you know I'll always love you. Don't you ever have doubts about it."

Itachi looked at her in silence then quickly pulled her into a hug. "As long as you remember me, I'll be happy. Asuka, I want to thank you for being there for me. You alone knew whatever I was thinking and stood by my side, even though you thought it was wrong." Asuka smiled.

"Its because my love for you, and the friendship that we had shared that I stood by you. I trust you Itachi. I always will." She then kissed him on the cheek. "I have to go. Kakashi did say he would come searching for me if I didn't go back. Good-bye Itachi. I hope we'll see each other again." And with that said, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Itachi to stare at where she had formerly stood.

'Asuka,' he thought, his heart aching with sadness.

* * *

"I can't believe it! You actually had the nerve to let her go! What will leader say?" yelled an enraged Kisame. Itachi just stared coldly at his partner and replied in an icy tone.

"I only did it for her safety. I refused to put her in danger because of leader's orders."

"You're mad. Mad Itachi! You've gone insane just because of this one person. When you joined the Akatsuki, you severed all ties with Konoha, including her! Now, its like you expect to welcomed back to Konoha with open arms!" accused Kisame.

"I have no intention of going back to Konoha."

"Enough!" Kisame and Itachi became silent as Pein, Konan, and the rest of the Akatsuki members entered the room. Kisame bowed in respect.

"Leader." Itachi remained standing still, showing no courtesy.

"Itachi, I am aware of your actions, and I must say, I'm disappointed in you. You are the last person I would have expected this from. But here you are, disregarding my orders. Fortunately for you, I will be going to Konoha to retrieve the Kyuubi. There I can possibly eliminate your last tie to Konoha." At this, Itachi's eyes flashed dangerously. Pein ignored this and continued to speak. "Unfortunately, you will be remaining here under the guard of Kisame and Deidara. They are to keep you here and ensure you do not escape."

"What makes you think I'll let you hurt her?" Itachi asked dangerously. Pein just stared at him emotionlessly.

"You have no choice. Perhaps when she's dead, you'll be willing to obey my orders more," was his reply as he left the room.

After he left, Itachi stood with the intention of leaving the room as well, but was pushed back down by Kisame and Deidara. "Oh no you don't. Unlike you, we follow orders," growled Kisame.

* * *

"Asuka, you're safe!" cried Sakura, running to greet the older woman. Asuka smiled.

"Of course Sakura. I told you before, Itachi would never harm me." Sakura smiled then looked anxious.

"What about Sasuke? Did you find him? What did he say?" Asuka frowned with all the questions.

"I found him alright, but he is still contemplating over what I said. I'm afraid he has not come to a decision about what he should do, but I'm sure he'll come around eventually. When, I do not know."

"Asuka!" interrupted a loud familiar voice.

"Hi Naruto," Asuka said.

"So, so, did you find Sasuke?" Asuka smiled at the Kyuubi and repeated what she had said. But somewhere deep inside of her, a dark feeling unnerved her. 'Something is wrong.'

* * *

CLANK! "Sheesh you guys will you quit fighting?" asked an annoyed Deidara as he watched Kisame and Itachi lock together their kunais.

"Not until I am allowed out of this room," came Itachi's reply throwing a shuriken at Deidara in the process.

"Yowch! That was uncalled for Itachi! That's it! You're going down, Sharingan or no sharingan, I will defeat you!" Deidara declared, joining the fight.

'Please Asuka, please wait for me to get there,' Itachi thought silently.


	12. Reaching Her in Time

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 11: Reaching Her in Time

"Let me go you persistent bastard!" yelled Asuka as she struggled to get out of Pein's grasp after having been captured by him and Konan once more in her own room.

"Itachi may have let you go, but I won't. This time, I'll kill you instead of capturing you," was the cold reply. She glared into the eyes of the Rinnegan user.

"I don't fear you. You may be all powerful, but I bow to no one. Not even you Pein! Kill me if you wish, but you'll have all of Konoha after you as well as Itachi." His eyes flickered for a moment.

"You will die eventually, but I'm afraid I must say that you will never see Itachi again. He has already been informed of your execution and is being held captive at our hideout. Sad to say you will die without ever sharing another intimate moment with him ever again." Asuka froze and paled, all blood drained from her face.

"No," she whispered hoarsely, tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Clank! "Give it up Itachi! You'll never get there in time to save her! Leader has probably already reached her! Why don't you just accept your fate?" taunted Kisame. Itachi gritted his teeth.

"Never, as long as there is still a chance that she's alive, I'll never accept that as my fate!"

Suddenly, the room filled with a bright light. "Argh! He had a flash bomb on him!" cried Deidara. Using that moment of confusion, Itachi quickly slipped through the door and out of the hideout.

When the light faded, Kisame and Deidara looked around the room, but could not find him.

"Darn it! He escaped! We better go after him or Leader will punish us too!" exclaimed Kisame, running into the forest with Deidara right behind him.

* * *

Itachi quickened his pace as he felt that Asuka was in danger. 'I must rescue her, even if it costs me my life. She is the most important person to me. I can't bear to see her die. If she died, there would be no more reason for me to live, not even immortality can bring me happiness,' he thought. Suddenly his vision blurred. 'Damn, my vision is getting worse. I don't think I can use the Mangekyo Sharingan for this battle. Otherwise I'll lose my vision completely! And… I want her to be happy. I could just take Sasuke's eyes like Madara told me to, but if I did, she would never forgive me. So I must use what power I have left to take Pein down!'

He quickened his pace even more. 'I'm coming Asuka. Just wait for me!'

* * *

_Wait for me!_

"Itachi," Asuka whispered as tears fell from her eyes. "I want to see you so, but I'm afraid you won't make it."

"What are you mumbling about?" Pein asked in his usual cold tone.

"Why, why are you keeping me alive Pein? I thought you said you were going to kill me!" she spat. He glared at her even more.

"I will, but when I do, it will be in front of all of Konoha. That way, fear of the Akatsuki will spread throughout the entire village as well as other countries. After all, Konoha is considered to be one of the strongest." Asuka growled at the image.

"You jerk! All you do is ruin everyone's happiness. Don't you ever care about others?"

"I did once, but that was all in the past. The Pein now is not as weak as that pathetic looser. Konan, its time to pay the Hokage a little visit." Konan nodded her head in response.

"Yes Pein," was her soft reply.

* * *

"Damn it! Where is he?" shouted Kisame as they ran faster and faster, trying to find Itachi.

"Heading for Konoha, where else?" said a dull Deidara.

"Shut up Deidara! I wasn't asking you!"

"Then who were you asking?"

"Just shut up!"

"Why don't we just head toward Konoha to assist leader instead of trying to search for Itachi whose on his way there in who knows what direction?" suggested Deidara. Kisame thought for a moment.

"Fine," he replied. Deidara sweatdropped.

'I'm sure glad he's not my partner.'

* * *

"Who are you?" cried a slightly frightened Shizune as she noticed an immobile Asuka under Pein's right arm. Pein stared down at her.

"Pein. I wish to speak to the Fifth Hokage to give her and all of Konoha one final message," he replied.

"That message will have to wait," came a voice from behind. Everyone turned and found the former prodigy of the Uchiha clan standing there, his eyes full of rage. Asuka's eyes brightened at the sight of him.

"Itachi!"

"So, he made it here after all," murmured Konan. Itachi continued to glare at the leader of the Akatsuki.

"Pein, here you will die!"


	13. Giving This Battle My All

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 12: Giving This Battle My All

"Itachi!" cried Asuka, relieved to see him there. Her expression suddenly looked panicked. "Itachi, get out of here! You'll get killed!"

"I'm not going to leave you behind to die Asuka." Asuka's eyes widened.

"Itachi, please… don't do this," she whispered.

"What in the world is Itachi Uchiha doing here?" yelled Shizune, pointing at the former ninja of the Leaf Village.

"Shut up," growled Pein, leaving Shizune quiet, but still glaring at the three Akatsuki members before her.

All of a sudden, the whole floor shook and began to crumble. "You Akatsuki members are not welcomed in this village," spoke a voice.

"Lady Tsunade!" cried Shizune.

"Ah, so the Lady Hokage has arrived," spoke Pein, his expression once more without emotion. "Good timing. I came here to speak with you and here you are." Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

"And what may I ask is it that you wish to speak to me about?" she asked.

"Let this be a warning to you. The next time you see the Akatsuki, the whole village will be in flames," he said and ran out the door followed by Konan, Asuka still under his arm.

"Oh no you don't" growled Itachi, running after them.

"Lady Tsunade!" cried Shizune. Tsunade nodded, and together the two of them ran after the Akatsuki.

* * *

"Your disobedience is making me loose my patience with you Itachi. My orders clearly were that you remain at the hideout, and yet you still come to protect this girl. Tell me Itachi. Is she really that important to you? I thought you said you would sever all ties to the Leaf Village when you joined the Akatsuki, and yet here you are, protecting that last link," Pein said as he stared the sharingan user down.

"That may be so, but Asuka is very important to me, more important than anything in the world. Without her, I have no reason to continue living. As long as she's alive, I will be able to feel whole, but without her I'll just feel like an empty shell," replied Itachi. Tears fell from Asuka's eyes.

"Itachi…"

"With the last of m ability, as well as the Sakenagi, I will defeat you, even if it kills me," he declared drawing out the enchanted blade.

"Fine then. If that is your wish, I shall fight you Itachi." With that said, Pein shoved Asuka into Konan. "Konan, stay out of this. I'll handle it. And make sure the girl doesn't escape." Konan bowed in reply.

"I will do as you say Pein," she murmured and backed off. Pein's eyes narrowed.

"Now we begin."

* * *

A cloaked figure ran as quickly as possible, heading towards the Leaf Village. 'I have to reach them in time. There is no way I'm going to let the only person who was there for me when I needed them to most die. I can't let that happen,' thought the figure. 'Hold on. I'm coming for you'

* * *

"Grandma Tsunade! What are you doing here?" cried Naruto seeing the Sannin and her assistant running past the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"No time Naruto! Asuka's been kidnapped by the Akatsuki! We need to rescue her as quickly as possible!" Shizune yelled. Naruto and Sakura, who sat beside him, went bug-eyed.

'Asuka's been kidnapped? By the Akatsuki?' they both thought, and ran after them. "Hey! Wait up!" they both yelled.

From behind them, lurking in the shadows, a figure watched them with interest. "So, Itachi is going to try and save his only love. But how far will he go to save her? Will he risk blindness, or will her risk her hate for the remainder of his life? An interesting development," said the shadowy figure, opening his eyes to reveal red sharingan eyes.

* * *

"Argh!" yelled Itachi, as a shuriken cut his shoulder. Before him, stood six Peins, all with different hairstyles and body structures, but the same eyes and piercings in the same places. 'When… when were there so many?' he thought in a panic.

"Itachi, behind you!" screamed Asuka. Itachi dodged and turned to face Kisame and Deidara, both panting and very angry.

"You bastard!" yelled Deidara. "I'll…"

"Kisame, Deidara. Kindly remove yourself from this fight," spoke the Pein who had originally kidnapped Asuka. They stared at their leader, or should I say, leaders.

"Are there six of them?" asked Deidara, all anger forgotten. Kisame sweatdropped.

"Yeah, there are."

A shuriken suddenly whizzed past their faces. "I said, remove yourself from this fight," spoke the same Pein. Both Akatsuki members nodded, and ran to stand beside Konan. "Don't think that just because their gone I'll go easy on you Itachi," said Pein as he once again turned his head back to the longhaired sharingan user.

"Like you would ever go easy on me," replied Itachi.

"This is pathetic Itachi. I thought you would be stronger than this and here I find you on your knees," spoke a voice. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Who?" Suddenly a cloaked figure appeared in between to two ninja fighting.

"You really must be getting weaker Itachi," said the figure throwing off his hood. Asuka's eyes went wide.

"S-Sasuke?" she cried. Sasuke smirked in reply.

"Couldn't let you have all the fun, Itachi Uchiha!"


	14. An Unlikely Alliance

Your Thoughts I Know

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 13: An Unlikely Alliance

"Sasuke," muttered Itachi, eyeing his little brother warily. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke smirked in reply.

"You think I'd let the person whom I consider an older sister die for your sake? No way in hell," he stated, sticking up his middle finger at his sworn enemy. Itachi glared in annoyance.

"You're really pushing it little brother," he growled.

"Sasuke?" cried two voices from behind them. Everyone turned to find Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune standing there. Naruto and Sakura having bug-eyed expressions on their faces. It would have been comical to Asuka had she not been put into the position she was in. Sasuke's expression suddenly turned cold once more as he stared at his former teammates.

"Naruto, Sakura," he acknowledged in an icy tone. Sakura's eyes filled with tears at his coldness. Asuka sighed.

'When will he ever learn?' she thought.

* * *

Tsunade observed the scene before her. 'There are five Akatsuki members here. One of them seems to be six different people. Another is Itachi, but from the looks of it, he's on our side for now. The rest don't seem to be too involved with the battle. This should be interesting.'

"Lady Tsunade? Shall I take action?" whispered an urgent Shizune.

"Not yet. Let's see how things go first." Shizune nodded, but her eyes wandered worriedly towards Asuka, who was still imprisoned by Konan.

* * *

"Don't think that just because I'm helping you now means you're not my enemy any more. I'm still set on killing you. I just don't want Asuka to be endangered," informed Sasuke. Asuka rolled her eyes.

'That was what I told him not to do. When will he learn that once he kills Itachi, he won't have much of a purpose in life?'

Itachi stared at him silently, as if contemplating something. "Just don't get in my way," he said quietly. He then began attacking one of the six Peins with a kunai. Sasuke smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it Itachi." He proceeded to slice at two of the others with his sword.

"Bakas," muttered Asuka. She quietly looked around and saw that everyone else was still preoccupied with the fight. Quickly, she began to do hand signs. "Harmony jutsu," she murmured as blue light surrounded her.

The blue light filled the area, enveloping Sasuke and Itachi. Everyone paused and wondered what was going on. Itachi stared at the blue light, his eyes thoughtful. 'Asuka…' He looked at her and smiled slightly, understanding what she was doing.

Asuka smiled in reply. 'Hopefully Sasuke got the message as well,' she thought.

"Sasuke, do you understand what we need to do?" asked Itachi, now glaring at the six figures of Pein.

"Yeah I understand. But how are we going to do that?" asked Sasuke.

"Just follow my lead." Itachi closed his eyes and breathed inwardly.

* * *

Tsunade watched the fight from afar. Noticing that Itachi's eyes were closed, she frowned. 'What is he planning to do?'

"What's going on Lady Tsunade?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah Grandma Tsunade! Why is Itachi's eyes closed?" interrupted Naruto.

"I don't know."

* * *

Itachi sighed. 'I have no choice but to use this technique. This is for you Asuka,' he thought. His eyes suddenly flashed open and black flames poured out.

"Argh!" cried the six Peins as the flames burned them. Sasuke quickly took this opportunity to throw a fuma shuriken at them, beheading two of them.

Asuka's eyes widened at the sight of the black flames. 'Is this one of the techniques of the Mangekyo Sharingan? Those black flames… they are no ordinary flames. They seem to never stop burning.'

"It is indeed one of the techniques of the Mangekyo Sharingan if that's what you are thinking," said a voice from behind her. Whirling around, Asuka found another Akatsuki member standing behind her, an orange mask covering his face. Her eyes turned fearful.

"No! Stay away from me!" she cried.

Itachi heard they cry and looked in the direction where Asuka stood. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the other Akatsuki member. "You," he said with gritted teeth. Sasuke looked at his brother, his eyes full of confusion. Never had he seen his brother look so enraged as he did at that moment.

'What is going on?' he thought.

Itachi continued to glare venomously at the person who had appeared. "What do you want Madara?"


	15. Student and Teacher, the Unveiled Truth

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 14: Student and Teacher, the Unveiled Truth

"Now, now Itachi. Is that anyway to teach your sensei?" asked the masked man, a sharingan eye staring at him through a hole. Everyone gasped in surprise.

'There's another Uchiha? I thought Sasuke and Itachi were the only ones,' thought Sakura, her eyes narrowing. 'And why is Asuka so scared? I've never seen her like this before.'

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the newcomer.

"Why the hell is Tobi here?" asked Deidara.

"So, he's arrived. Wonder what took him," said Kisame with a thoughtful look.

"What the heck? You knew he was coming?"

"No, but he tends to show up in the most unexpected of situations."

"Gosh Kisame, how can you stand him? I mean, Tobi is really crazy, even though he's my partner in all."

"I am not Tobi. Tobi is just a guise I use. My real name is Madara Uchiha. I was one of the founders of the leaf village," spoke the said man. Everyone but Itachi, Pein, and Asuka suddenly looked at him in shock.

"One of the…" Sakura trailed off, her eyes widen with surprise.

"No way!" yelled Naruto.

"Impossible! Madara Uchiha was said to have died ages ago!" yelled Tsunade.

"I'm afraid that is incorrect. You see, when I left the village years ago, having felt betrayed by my own clan, I was merely forgotten. But as you can see, I'm alive and well," explained the Uchiha. He took off his mask to reveal red sharingan eyes and short black hair. The wrinkles under his eyes indicated his old age.

"So, he has the sharingan. But what does he have to do with Itachi?" asked Sasuke, still glaring at the man. Itachi remained silent, still glaring at Madara.

"He helped kill the Uchiha clan," whispered Asuka who was staring at the ground in silence. "He is the one whom Itachi asked to help him slay the clan. He was also his teacher at one point."

"Asuka, don't say anything else," Itachi commanded. Asuka's eyes hardened as she looked up.

"And why not? You've kept it from him long enough Itachi! I've told you many times to stop acting cool! It won't do much good! Sooner or later, he will find out. It's better that he finds out now instead of later!" Itachi looked at her, sadness filling his eyes.

"I just don't want him to know the truth Asuka. It would kill him to know what actually happened." Asuka shook her head in frustration.

"Don't you see? If you don't tell him now, one day, Madara will use that knowledge for his own use!"

"I'll kill him before that happens!"

"I'm hurt Itachi. You would really kill me just to keep all that a secret. I believe your brother does deserve to know the truth about you. You are after all siblings," interrupted Madara.

"Itachi, do you really think you can ensure his death before your own? What happens if he doesn't die? Then what?" asked Asuka.

"What truth?" asked Sasuke, his eyes narrowing at his brother. Itachi sighed.

"He deserves to know," Asuka spoke here eyes softening at Itachi's sadness. Itachi paused then finally nodded in agreement.

"Sasuke, the truth is, I was ordered to kill the clan by the Third," Itachi said quietly. Sasuke stared at him, disbelief in his eyes.

"No, there is no way. You did that of your own free will!"

"He's not lying Sasuke. The Uchiha clan had staged a rebellion against the Leaf village and tried to use Itachi as a spy. But Itachi was truly loyal to the Leaf village, so he acted as a double agent and was later ordered to kill them," Asuka confirmed.

"So all that talk about measuring your own capacity was all just an act? I don't believe you!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I just didn't want you to know. You were young. You were still innocent. I didn't want to ruin that image of your beloved home," Itachi said quietly.

"But why? Why did you kill our parents?" demanded Sasuke.

"Our father was the mastermind behind the rebellion."

* * *

Sasuke stared at his brother as tears fell out of his eyes. "No, not father. It can't be. It just can't."

"Lady Tsunade, did the Third really order him to do that?" asked Shizune.

"I don't know. It's possible, but I couldn't imagine him doing so," Tsunade said, shaking her head in confusion.

* * *

Asuka watched as Sasuke began to break down. "Let go of me," she growled to Konan. Konan released her and watched as she made her way over to the young boy.

"Sasuke, I know that this is all hard to take in, but you must understand that this was very hard on your brother. He didn't want to do it, but he had to. It was for the sake of the village," she said softly, hugging him.

"Why? Why would the Third order such a thing?" he asked.

"It was not only the Third, but the elders as well. You must understand that they were doing this for the sake of the village. I understand that, though I do not agree with their decision. They also sent Itachi away from the village hoping that no one would find out what they had done. It was cold blooded of them. What Itachi said was true Sasuke. Don't you trust me?"

Sasuke nodded silently. Asuka smiled softly. "You're like a brother to me Sasuke. I would never lie to you. You know that."

"Enough, you've said enough," spoke Madara as he stared harshly at his former student. "Itachi, you've ruined my plans to invade the village. Now you must die."


	16. Origins of Relationships

Your Thoughts I Know

Chapter 15: Origins of Relationships

Itachi stared at his former teacher, his eyes narrowed with concentration. "You should have realized what you were getting into when you came to me," taunted Madara, sinking into a fighting stance.

"You're right. I should have. But I was foolish enough to ask for your help," Itachi replied coldly.

"Yes, but you would have done anything to protect the village as well as the woman you love," snickered Madara. Asuka glared at him and took out a kunai, preparing to attack if need be, but Itachi held out his arm, effectively stopping her.

"What are you doing Itachi? Are you just going to let him taunt you like that? I have half a mind to go over there and beat that bastard myself!" she growled.

"Asuka, as much as I appreciate your concern, this is a fight I must fight alone. I must clean up the mess I made from my past mistakes." Asuka's eyes widened at his words as if in shock, but eventually stepped down, her eyes filled with understanding.

"Be careful Itachi. If you die, I will never forgive you," she whispered. Itachi nodded, and turned to face Madara. But before he could attack, a voice suddenly stopped him.

"Brother… be careful," came a soft whisper. Itachi's eyes widened as he turned to find Sasuke standing behind him with eyes full of concern and sorrow. Itachi smiled softly. After all, this was the first time Sasuke had called him that since the massacre. Slowly, he walked over to his brother and bent down till they were both at eye level. He then reached out and poked him in the forehead, just like before the Uchiha massacre.

"I will Sasuke, and thank you," he spoke and turned to face the enemy before him.

* * *

Sakura watched, confusion written all over her face. "Lady Tsunade, I don't understand. All this time, we thought Itachi was the bad guy. He even tried to capture Naruto. But now that I look at him, he doesn't seem to be the same person as before."

"Itachi has gone through many traumatic experiences in his life. Being forced to kill his own family, leaving the woman he loved, and trying to spare his own brother more pain by making him want revenge. It's a very sad story, which led him to become who he was. But I believe that deep down; he had always been loyal to the Leaf Village. Asuka and Sasuke are proof of that. After all, he made great sacrifices for them. And although there had been many situations in which he could have killed them, he never could. He could only do some damage, though it was never permanent. And to think, that damage brought me back to the Konoha after years of not wanting to return."

"So you're saying Itachi did all that just to keep the village safe? So all that stuff about him killing his own family was just to make sure the village was peaceful? Is it really true Grandma Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. I don't believe he had any intention of killing unless it was for the sake of the village."

"Wow, that's deep! Believe it!"

"Oh, shut up Naruto. You sure know how to ruin a conversation."

* * *

"Do you think he'll be alright?" asked Sasuke as his eyes watched his brother prepare to fight. Asuka shook her head.

"I don't know to be honest. I've seen some of Madara's skills when spying on Itachi while he trained. At first, I thought he was some masked man whom was just passing by the village and gave Itachi an offer to teach him new skills. But sadly, I was mistaken. It was only after the Uchiha massacre that I found out who he truly was."

_"So you killed them Itachi?"_

_"Yes." Asuka looked at him with sorrowful eyes._

_"I still don't understand why the Third and the elders asked you to do such thing. And who was that who helped you kill them?"_

_"He is the same man that was training me within the forest."_

_"Itachi, there's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Itachi sighed, and looked at her._

_"His name is Madara Uchiha." Asuka gasped with shock._

_"One of the founders of Konoha?" she said in alarm._

_"The one and only."_

"I was shocked to find that the man whom Itachi had trained under, the man with such powerful techniques and the ability to manipulate time and space was the very man that had tried to take to Leaf Village for himself in the past after it was decided that the First Hokage would lead. At this point, I don't know what to think. I haven't trained with Itachi in years, so I don't know what he is capable of right now. But one thing is for sure, and that's the fact that Itachi's enemy is quite powerful." Sasuke's expression suddenly began to look worried.

"So you're saying there is a possibility that he might not make it out alive?"

"There is, but it's not definite."

Sasuke slammed his fist to the ground. "It's not fair. I just get my brother back and I find that he might not live all because of some stupid attempt of the Uchiha's to take over Konoha!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but from this point, we can do nothing but hope for a miracle."


End file.
